My Radiance
by Arden Skysender
Summary: After being together for over a year, Henry McCoy is becoming distant, in the process, neglecting his Radiance. Upon being made aware of the situation by an adamant Kitty, he is determined to resolve the situation. One Shot, BeastOFC


**A/N': This is a one shot, although I may get around to writing the story of how they met etc at one point, when I am not so busy with my LOTR fic. Please let me know what you think. I would very much appreciate it. This is my first ever X Men fic, so its new territory for me. As a little backround, Radiance and Henry have been together for over a year, and they are very much in love, but lately, Henry has been distant. She wants nothing more than for him to be happy, so she has said nothing. **

After being together for a year, she had resigned herself to the fact that she must take the back seat to his work. She knew how important it was to him. That did not make it any easier when he was not with her.

He never used to be like this, but slowly, over the past few months, he had begun to revert to his old, work-a-holic ways. It at least made him happy, she rationalized, so the very least she could do was support him. Meal on the table, warming his bed at night, bring him whatever small pleasures she could.

Once upon a time, she would have been disgusted at herself for reverting to little more than a doormat for the Doctor. But she could not help it now. She loved him so much, that she lived for those few hours each week when she could spend time with him, even if it was spent catering to his needs.

"Radiance?" she looked up at the tentative voice of Kitty, who stood in the doorway, broken from her melancholy. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine, Kitty. I'd like to be alone if you don't mind." She turned her face away from Kitty as she spoke, afraid that if she were to look her in the eye, her pain would be as transparent as glass.

From the silence, she thought that Kitty had left, until she felt her sit down beside her. "What's wrong, Radiance? Tell me."

And to her absolute horror, she found herself relating the whole sorry story. Kitty listened, and stayed strangely silent through out. "I hate how weak I have become, Kitty, but I cannot bring myself to leave him. I love him too much."

"Does he know?" she asked gently, knowing she already knew the answer.

"No, and you cannot tell him!! I want him to be happy Kitty, even if I am only a small part of that happiness."

Kitty shook her head. "Radiance, I know Hank, as do you , and he is completely clueless when he is so absorbed in his work. If you are unhappy, you have to tell him. He will be horrified to hear if he has made you upset.

"Kitty, don't you dare breathe a word. He needs to be happy. He deserves to be."

"But what about what you deserve, Radiance? What do you want?"

She stayed quiet for a very long time, and Kitty almost repeated herself, before Radiance whispered brokenly, "I just want him to touch me again. I just want to feel like he loves me. I know he does. But I want to feel it again." She allowed her tears to fall then.

Kitty stroked her back comfortingly, silently resolving to put an end to the situation herself, once and for all, despite Radiances pleas for her not too. The dear Doctor needed to have his head beaten ntil he saw the problem. And she would be the one to do it.

()()0

"When was the last time you made love to her?" Kitty asked, bursting into the lab. Henry looked up in surprise, removing his glasses.

Bobby looked up in shock at the normally smiling woman. "Kitty?"

"You heard me Hank. When was the last time you made love to Radiance? And I don't mean any of that blow job bull shit either that she keeps spoiling you with."

Henry struggled for a moment to form a sentence, reeling a little at Kitty's crassness, which was completely out of character, before finally spluttering slightly, "I hesitate to point out that that is none of your business, Kitty."

Her eyes flashed. "I'm making it my business Hank! When was the last time you touched her? Kissed her, anything?"

Henry bristled a little, half in indignation, a little in shame. When was the last time…? "If it is all the same, I kissed her goodbye just this morning Kitty."

Kitty shook her head, coming over to were he sat, pulling a chair over, and seating herself before him. "Try again."

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Henry asked, a little confused still, despite the growing realization within him. Had he been neglecting his Radiance?

"I have just spent the morning listening to Radiance, Hank. Listening to Radiance tell me of all the things that she should have been able to tell you. And you have not been there. This has to stop Hank. She isn't happy. She thinks that you don't love her like you did."

Hank snapped his eyes up to look at Kitty in shock. "How could she possibly think that?"

"Is it true?"

"Of course n…" Henry trailed off, as he allowed himself to recall the past few months…he remembered working. So much work. He had been so determined to make this breakthrough, that he had been near consumed by it. But of his Radiance? He remembered the meals she had left out for him every night when he had not been home until the early hours, if at all. Each one stone cold, with a note telling him that she loved him, and missed him.

"What happened to you Hank?! Did you just forget about her?"

He remembered on the few occasions he was home when she was still awake, her taking him into her mouth and bringing him to climax to allow him to release some of his tension. Anything to make him happy. She wanted nothing more. But what of her? Had she looked sad? Had she looked disappointed when he rose after such evenings, and kissed her somewhat absently, and returned to the lab?

"Have you even looked at her recently Hank? She looks like she's dead."

He had not made love to her in two months. That he knew for sure, and the figure made him wince. They shared a bed near every night, and when he came home, he fell asleep with her in his arms, what little attention he gave her was when she was so deeply asleep she could hardly be aware of it.

"And she is too intent on keeping you happy she wont talk to you about it!"

Had he truly become so self involved? Had he allowed his work to consume him so that he had forgotten that which truly mattered to him? Kitty sat glaring at him. Oh God, what had he done?

"Robert," he said, turning his chair swiftly to face Bobby. "Hold my calls for the next week. I don't care if it's the President himself," he said as he stood and swiftly started pulling his lab coat off, replacing it with his own jacket. "-Take a message."

"Don't you dare mess this up McCoy," Kitty said, with as much vehemanance he had ever heard in the tiny woman's voice. "Don't make me sorry for giving you the heads up."

"Rest assured Kitty," he said, already on his way out of the lab, "It will not happen again."

Bobby sat wide eyed, as the door swung shut behind the hastily departing Doctor, before he turned his amazed eyes onto Kitty.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, as she stormed out the Lab.

&(&(&

He arrived at their rooms to find them resoundingly empty, and he would have thought her gone, but for the sounds of the shower in the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, and locking it firmly, he approached the CD Player, and inserted a disc, waiting until the soft, lilting tones of the music filled the rooms. He was resolved, he was going to make things right once more.

Stepping into the room, wrapped in a robe too big for her small frame, hair dripping wet, the music being on confused her. Had she left it on? And then, even more surprisingly, Henry turned from his place before the fire, the flames crackling away merrily, and faced her. She wiped her hand over her eyes hurriedly, trying to conceal the evidence of tears that had previously threatened to fall. He looked at her properly, for the first time in weeks. She looked so fragile. Dark circles ringed her eyes.

"Henry!" she exclaimed, surprised. He had not been home this early in…well, she could to recall. "You're home early!" she tried not to let her eagerness at his very presence show too much. "I will make dinner immediately, you must be hungry! I did not realise-" she moved to rush past him into the kitchen, but he caught her hand in his, puling her gently against him, swaying her gently in time to the music, nearly wincing at how very slight she seemed in his arms.

She had lost weight, he realised. Where had his Radiance gone? "Oh God," he whispered, horrified. "What have I done to you?"

She leant her head upon his shoulder, simply content to be in his arms once more. "Kitty talked to you, didn't she?" she murmured, a little afraid to look at him. When had she become this weak? She felt his hands cradle her head then, gently forcing her to look up at him.

"Yes, and I'm glad she did. Why did you not tell me you were so unhappy?" he asked huskily, stroking her cheek gently with one hand, cradling her head with the other.

"I just wanted you to be happy," she whispered, avoiding his gaze. "I can not deny you anything Henry."

He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. "You are my happiness, Radiance. If you are not happy, you must tell me. For all my intelligence, I fear I am clueless at times."

She smiled at his tender declaration, and rested her head back upon his shoulder, as he let his hands gently roam her body, stroking it back to life. She shivered, and inhaled deeply, pressing herself closer to him.

"How could I ever have let you doubt my love for you?" he whispered huskily, his lips next to her ear. She shivered again, allowing herself to be swayed by him in time to the music. His hands came to rest at the small of her back, and she looked up at him.

"When was the last time I kissed you?" he murmured, smiling down at her tenderly.

"Remind me," she whispered, as his lips lowered to claim hers. She melted against him completely. She had missed this, missed him, so much.

Once he started touching her once more, he found he could not stop. Somehow, neither was sure how, they ended up on their bed, wrapped around each other, her robe quickly loosened by Henry's insistent, ardent caresses, as his clothing was loosened by hers. Her damp hair wrapped itself around him, and plastering itself to the both of them.

His hands covered her body, his lips leaving no part of her untouched, as he worshipped her, loving her so thoroughly she began to forget what it was like not to have his hands upon her. He sent such heat through her, she thought she would burn.

His breathing ragged, he stopped his passionate assault upon her for but a moment, whispering, "How could I have not loved you every night, how could I have forgotten how good you feel?" he lowered his mouth to her once more, laving her inner thigh, slowly sliding his lips higher and higher, until she arched off of the bed.

"How could I have forgotten your taste?" he whispered into her flesh, as he tasted her, again and again, as though for the first time. Her hands threaded amongst blue fur, as she held his head to her, writhing beneath him. She pulled his lips from her flesh, only to pull him up so her lips met his once more, kissing him fiercely. She felt his arousal hard and insistent against her thigh, and she welcomed its heat.

She arched her back as he entered her, pulling him ever closer, feeling such completeness as she could not describe. His hands framed her face as he thrust into her, again and again, as she became apart beneath him, clawing at his back, her nails rendering hotly into his back, her legs wrapping themselves around his, her lips placing kisses on any part of him she could reach.

"It will not happen again," he ground out, as he thrust into her harder still, and she tensed beneath him, so taut she shook, as her orgasm seared through her, his close behind, as they lost all rhythm, and became little more animals, each clutching the other, so tightly that both would bare the imprint of the others hand the next day.

"_Henry_!" she screamed, as he buried his head in her shoulder, muffling his own cry of completion, that echoed in the stillness, broken only by their gasps for breathe.

"If that is the homecoming I receive whenever you wish to apologize," she whispered to him huskily, as they both regained their breathe, "Feel free to do wrong as much as you like!"

He couldn't lift his head from her neck, intent upon allowing himself to absorb her just a little more first.

"That is not funny, beloved," he whispered, a thread of laughter in his own voice, as he finally lifted her head to kiss her tenderly.

" I'll not leave you again," he whispered to her then, his eyes burning into hers. She returned his gaze, before lifting her lips to his.

"Where do we go from here Henry?" she asked him, a little unsure of herself after a display of such intense passion. Never had she allowed herself to be so completely undone like that.

He laughed lowly, tenderly entwining a strand of her hair around a finger. "Well, to being with, I am not letting you out of this bed for the next week," he said with a debonair smile, and she laughed softly back.

"Not even to shower?" she asked with mock horror, and he appeared to think about this for a moment, before he turned his gaze back to her, his eyes once more molten with desire.

"Only if I am with you," he positively purred into her ear, making her tremble against him.

"Well then," she said, threading her fingers through his fur once more. "I'll turn the shower back on then."

"Can you do it without leaving me?" he asked a little pitifully, his head buried in her breasts. She smiled.

"I'll not go far," she whispered back. "Never very far from you, beloved." His purr answered her.

**A/NThanks, I hope you enjoyed reading, and please let me know what you think.**


End file.
